1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an insulating resin layer, a substrate for electro-optical devices, a method for manufacturing an electro-optical device, and such an electro-optical device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an insulating layer that is satisfactory in light transmittance.
2. Description of Related Art
The following displays for liquid crystal devices, electroluminescent devices, and the like, can include active matrix displays including thin-film transistors (TFTs) that are thin-film semiconductor elements and are each connected to corresponding pixels such that a plurality of the pixels which are arranged in a matrix are driven for each pixel. In such displays having the above configuration, pixel electrodes are insulated from the TFTs with an interlayer insulating film and driving signals received from the TFTs are transmitted to the pixel electrodes through contact holes. Such an interlayer insulating film principally contain, for example, a photosensitive resin such as an acrylic resin, and liquid crystal panels containing such a photosensitive material are known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-211779 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-152625).